Dirty Reunion
by Ms. RavenVioleta
Summary: Reuni adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, bertemu dengan kawan lama. kawan yang dulu masih kanak-kanak kini telah tumbuh dewasa. bagaimana mereka yang dewasa sekarang? Canda, tawa, cinta, rindu, dan kesal akan tercipta lagi. dan bagaimana jika saat reuni itu ada seorang yang dulu kita Cintai, bahkan sampai sekarang.


Haiiiiii, untuk ikut berpartisipasi untuk event Grup. Aku mencoba membuat fict Lemon ini… maaf kalau gagl.. hehe

Happy Reading.

**DIRTY REUNION**

**RATE : M –INDONESIA-**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA**

**DISCLAIMER : For this story is mine**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), OOC, DKK. Jauh dari kesempurnaan.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**One Shoot**

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tengah bersiap berangkat ke sekolahnya, dulu. Ya gadis itu akan berangkat menuju mantan sekolah menengahnya dulu, Konoha high school. Hari ini ia akan bertemu lagi dengan kawan-kawannya dulu. Betapa ia menanti hari ini, kebanyakan kawan-kawannya itu meneruskan kuliah di luar kota bahkan luar negri sehingga sulit sekali bertemu dengan mereka.

Dengan di antar sepupu kesayangannya, Hyuuga Neji, Hinata menuju bekas sekolahnya dulu. Entah bagaimana mereka sekarang. Dalam hati Hinata sedikit takut jika bertemu dengan kawannya, takut jika ialah yg sangat tidak berkembang dari sasat mereka lulus dulu.

Hupp, ya sekarang ia telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya dulu. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan memperhatikan bangunan di depannya. "Tidak banyak berubah." katanya pelan disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Ini ranselmu nanti ketinggalan." Neji yang sudah di sebelahnya memberikan ransel dan gembolan lainnya.

"Iya, Arigatou nii." masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau hati-hati ya, bagaimana pun kau belum kenal tracknya dan kau itu bukan seorang pendaki. Mengerti?" pesan-pesan dari Neji.

"Ha'i nii, tapi apa nii-san lupa kalau aku juga pernah mendaki sebelumnya."

"Sekali itu belum di bilang pendaki Hinata. Sudah sana masuk, bukan kah kau sudah rindu pada mereka." Neji mendorong-dorong Hinata agar segera melangkah masuk.

"I- iya nii, bye bye."

Hinata perlahan memasuki area sekolahnya dulu, tiba-tiba ia sedikit gundah ketika melihat kerumunan orang di lapangan di depan sana. Ia memperlambat langkahnya.

"Kami-sama, semoga ia tidak datang." Hinata berkata pelan sambil terus melangkah pelan menuju kerumunan itu. Matanya terus beredar untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang di maksudnya memang tidak ada di antara kerumunan itu. Hinata sudah sangat dekat dengan kerumunan itu.

Deg

Jantungnya langsung berdegup sangat cepat, langkahnya terhenti, matanya memandang satu titik. Titik hitam yang menyala dan hangat di pandangannya. Apa yang sedang di pandangnya pun sedang memandangnya. Beberapa saat kegiatan itu berlangsung.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaaa, kauuu datang." gadis bersurai pink dengan semangatnya langsung memeluk Hinata dan menariknya.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan. Aku rinduuu kalian." Hinata memeluk dan dipeluk teman-temannya itu, saking terharunya mereka sampai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Di sisi lapangan lain,

"Sasuke kemarilah." Pria berambut nanas memanggil seorang berambut pantat ayam. Yang membuat si rambut pantat ayam itu beralih dari sesuat yang tengah di pandangnya.

Yang di panggil hanya menurut, ia menuju kerumunan pria pria energik.

"Oiii Temeee, whats up broo... Haha"

"Bahasa inggrismu semakin baik Dobe" Sasuke berpelukan dengan sahabat sehatinya dari kanak-kanak itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak bilang padaku kalau kau kembali ke Jepang. Siapa yang menjemputmu di bandara." Naruto masih dengan semangatnya.

"Kau peduli sekali dengan si Sasuke ini Naruto." Pria dengan tato segitiganya di pipi itu memberikan kepalan persahabatannya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku ngantuk sekali, kapan kita jalan sih." Shikamaru mulai menunjukkan tabiatnya.

Tak berapa lama bus yang di tunggu pun tiba, dan berangkat mengangkut mereka ke tempat tujuan. Perlahan tapi pasti Bus itu berjalan dengan kegembiraan di dalamnya.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, pukul 2.30 sore waktu setempat. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya turun dari bus yang telah membawa rombongannya dari mantan sekolahnya ke tempat tujuan. Di sertai tawa dan keceriaan yang terpancar dari semua anak-anak lainnya membuatnya benar-benar kembali ke masa 6 tahun lalu.

Sesuai instruktur dari ketua pelaksana, Gaara Sabaku, mereka kini mendirikan tenda yang telah di bagikan kepada masing-masing team. Team tidak berubah sama seperti camping dulu, masing-masing terdiri dari 3 orang.

"Ketua, beberapa dari kita sudah menikah apa tidak bisa jika di pisah laki-laki dan perempuan saja. Jangan menurut team." pria berbadan tambun itu berinstruksi.

"Setuju. Hummm nanti Sai pasti marah besar jika nanti malam telepon dan akan dengar dengkuran atau tawa dari Naruto." Sakura mendukung.

"Ooooo baiklah-baiklah kalau begitu pisah tenda sesuai gender. Maksimal tenda isi 3 orang ya."

"Kalau begitu Hinata, Ino kita satu tenda saja." Sakura mengajak.

"Emm Tenten-chan bagaimana? Kasihan kalau sendiri. Aku biar dengan Tenten-chan saja ya..." Hinata memilih Tenten.

"Ouhhhh kau masih baik sekali Hinata. Terimakasih." Tenten memeluk Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita berdua-berdua saja. Ayo cepat kita pasang tendanya." Ino meninstruksi.

Dengan agak bersusah payah para team perempuan memasang tenda akhirnya kini semua tenda sudah berdiri dengan semestinya. Mereka semua di anjurkan untuk beristirahat karena nanti malam akan ada acara api unggun yang sekaligus sebagai ajang nostalgia dan besok di mulai dari pagi mereka di jadwalkan ikut acara napak tilas di tengah hutan ini. Beberapa dari mereka ikut anjuran panitia untuk tidur dan beristirahat dan beberapa lainnya memilih untuk mengobrol.

Tidak terasa udara sudah semakin dingin, sang matahari sudah berganti tugas dengan sang bulan untuk menyinari bumi ini. Acara api unggun pun di mulai setelah makan malam. Mereka saling bertanya dan menjawab satu sama lain. Mulai dari pertanyaan masa kecil sampai dengan masa sekarang. Banyak canda tawa di sesi itu, saling ejek dan bercanda. Sungguh seperti saat masa sekolah dulu, hilang stress karena kerjaan atau tentang keluarga di rumah.

Tidak terasa 3 jam mereka betah bercengkrama. Dari banyak peserta di yang ikut dan dari kelas yang berbeda-beda tapi saat itu mereka seperti menyatu dan tidak ada kecanggungan untuk bercanda satu sama lain. Kini di acara bebas, beberapa dari mereka berinisiatif untuk menghibur seperti Naruto,Shikamaru,Kiba dan Rock Lee yang membuat boyband dadakan, atau seperti chouji yang membuat pertunjukan sulap. Di belakanf kerumunan itu Hinata bertugas menjaga air yang tengah di masaknya, sekedar untuk membuat kopi atau air jahe. Hinata menikmati pertunjukan dari agak kejauhan, ia tetap menikmati. Ikut tertawa dan bertepuk tangan untuk teman-temannya yang sedang unjuk kebolehan.

"Sudah masak kah?" tiba-tiba ada yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ohhh, maaf belum masak airnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Hinata memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Hn... Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya orang di sebelah Hinata sambil matanya menuju kedepan menyaksikan atraksi dadakan.

"Aku baik... Sasuke sendiri?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Hummm melihat kekonyolan mereka, mereka tidak berubah." Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Hihihi iya benar." Hinata menimpali.

"Hee. Bukankah Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Tidak terbayang apa yang di lakukan anak mereka,jika melihat ayahnya seperti itu." Sasuke terkekeh berdua Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kita rahasiakan hal ini. Hummm" Hinata menengok ke Sasuke. Sasuke pun menengok ke arah Hinata, mata mereka bertemu. Tida lama Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke pertunjukan kawan-kawannya.

"Heii, kalau begitu ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana London?" Hinata mengambil posisi enak untuk mendengarkan cerita Sasuke.

"Hummm biasa saja. Tidak begitu menyenangkan."

"Bohong. Banyak orang yang bermiimpi bisa ke sana dan Buktinya kau tinggal di sana." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya jika sekedar untuk berkunjung mungkin sangat menyenangkan. Tapi jika untuk tinggal di sana itu membosankan. Monoton." Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Hinata tidak meredpon dengan suara hanya dengan anggukan saja.

"Kenapa kau mengangguk-angguk begitu? Aku rasa suara Naruto tidak bagus untuk menyanyikan lagu Laruku itu."

"Ahh tidak. Dia cukup bagus menurutku."

Hening

2 menit

5 menit

7 menit

"Kau masih menyukai Naruto?" tiba-tiba Sasuke bicara.

Hinata tersentak, bingung harus bicara apa.

"A- aku rrr- rasa aaairnya su sudah matang ji jika ingin membuat kopi. A- aku ke tenda dulu." Hinata pun masuk ke tendanya, sementara Sasuke hanya melihat kepergian Hinata dengan sedikit senyum getir di bibirnya.

Hinata terduduk di dalam tenda. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia menutup wajahnya di dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya hingga sedikit terdengar isakan kecil. Tenten tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tenda dan melihat Hinata yang menutup wajahnya.

"Hei, kenapa?" Tenten bertanya.

"Ahh tidak apa, hanya sedikit pusing mungkin karena cuaca. Aku mau tidur duluan ya Tenten-chan." Hinata lalu mengusap air matanya kemudian merebahkan dirinya.

"Oh iya sudah, aku akan bilang pada Kiba dan Shino. Tadi mereka mencarimu." Tenten kemudian hendak keluar lagi setelah mengambil jacketnya.

"Eh, Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun mencari ku kah? Baiklah aku akan menemui mereka." Hinata kemudian bangun dari rebahannya.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan... Emmmm baiklah ayo." Tenten menurutinya setelah Hinata memasang puppyeyes-nya.

Hinata keluar dan menemui rekan satu teamnya. Mereka berbincang untuk acara haiking besok dan sekedar bersenda gurau. Melepas rindu, meski sekitar dua bulan lalu mereka bertiga bertemu sekedar minum kopi bersama.

Malam kian larut hingga angin mulai benar-benar terasa menusuk tulang. Satu per satu dari peserta mulai masuk tenda, hingga tersisa 3 api unggun yang menjaga mereka dari kehadiran binatang buas. Bintang di langit kian benerang menemani bulan yang berbentuk sempurna. Hembusan angin malam yang menciptakan gesekan para daun sehingga menciptakan suara khas alam, ditambah suara para binatang malam seolah menyanyikan ninabobo untuk setiap yang mendengarnya. Tidak ada lagi suara para manusia yang sering berdusta, mereka mengistirahatkan fisik mereka untuk berdusta lagi di hari lain. Hanya suara alam yang jujur menemani malam yang indah, meski hanya beberapa saat.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa bisa di jeda. Titik air perlahan jatuh dari dahan pohon. Air pagi jernih yang sering melambangkan kebersihan dan kesucian. Satu persatu manusia tersadar dari peristirahatannya, tinggal tunggu waktu untuk mereka berdusta di tiap tindakannya dan meracuni alam yang jujur dan butuh perhatian ini.

"Hei sudah subuh. Ayo cepat bangun banguun... Panitia harus bersiap kan sebelum yang lain terbangun?" Gaara yang membangunkan rekan paanitianya.

Berselang beberapa menit para panitia menyusun ulang kegiatannya, kini hanya tersisa 3 orang untuk membangunkan peserta lainnya.

Dengan langkah gontai mereka berbaris sesuai instruksi panitia. Setelah semua mengerti semua bergantian masak dan mandi di sungai yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka bermalam.

Tepat pukul 9 pagi,waktu setempat mereka telah siap dan berbaris sesuai team masing-masing. Mereka telah rapih, memakai jaket, spatu gunung, dan ransel di pundak.

"Baik, pastikan kalian membawa jas hujan, makanan, p3k, dan kartu petunjuk di masing-masing ketua team. Silahkan buka kartu itu di pos pertama. Keberangkatan team masing-masing berselang 15 menit. Semoga berhasil. Untuk team pertama silakan berangkat." Gaara sebagai ketua panitia berbicara panjang kali lebar.

Di dalam hutan.

"Ternyata kita disuruh cari puzzel? Humm kreatif juga si merah itu." Kata Kiba kepada rekan satu teamnya, Shino dan Hinata.

"Apa fungsinya pos pertama itu, hanya menyuruh buka amplop dan memberi kita minum. Tak berguna." Shino ikut bicara.

"Emmm i- ini kita tidak tersesat kan? Ke kenapa kita sudah jauh berjalan tapi tidak melihat petunjuk seperti sebelumnya..." Hinata khawatir.

Mereka berhenti, melihat sekitar, hanya mereka bertiga manusia yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang, mereka saling pandang.

"KITA TERSESAT... AAAAA" mereka kompak.

"Kau sih tidak membolehkanku mengajak Akamaru." Kiba menyalahkan Shino.

"Dan gara-gara kau juga aku tidak membawa seranggaku. " Shino tak mau kalah.

"Ehhh sudah, sebaiknya ki kita lanjut saja. Siapa tau ada petunjuk. Lihat langit mulai mendung." Seperti biasa Hinata selalu jadi penenang.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini mereka sudah teerbungkus jas hujan. Dengan menahan dingin dan jalan licin, team 8 tetap berjalan untuk menyelesaikan misi.

"Hinataaaaa...Hinataaaaaa"

Terlihat dari kejauhan ada dua orang yang melambaikan tangannya sambil memanggil Hinata.

"Ah itu baka Naruto dan Sakura-san. Ayo kita ikut berteduh du gubug itu." Kiba mulai berlari kecil di ikuti teman lainnya.

"Kau baik saja Hinata?" Naruto membantu menurunkan ransel Hinata.

"Kenapa kau hanya memanggil Hinata Kuning, kami pun kehujanan tahu." Kiba sewot.

"Naruto memang seperti itu, tidak bisa melihat wanita cantik, waktu aku gadis pun dia mengejarku." Ledek Sakura.

"Hihihi, iya kami baik saja kok Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Aku lapar." Naruto memelas.

"Rotiku tadi sudah kau habiskan Naru, dan sekarang kau masih merengek lapar." Sakura prihatin.

"Tapi sejujurnya aku pun lapar sih." Kiba memegang perutnya.

"Aku juga loh" Shino tunjuk jari.

"Yaaaa sebenarnya aku juga sih, habis cuacanya sih... Tapi aku hanya membawa dua roti dan sudah di habiskan Naruto." Sakura curhat.

"Emmm aku bawa beberapa roti kok." Hinata membagikan rotinya sampai dia harus menjauh sedikit dari kerumunan orang kelaparan.

"Sasuke, mau roti?" tawar Hinata seraya dengan senyum.

"Tidak. Untukmu saja." juga dengan senyumnya. Sesaat Hinata terpana. Keduanya saling bertatapan tanpa di ketahui rekan lainnya.

"O ohh i-iya sudah kalau tidak ma- mau." Hinata terduduk di samping Sasuke dan melihat kawannya yang makan dengan bahagia.

"Kenapa semalam kau meninggalkanku?" Selidik Sasuke.

"A aku hanya bungung ha harus bilang apa." Hinata menunduk.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku merindukanmu, dan kau pergi begitu. Itu menyakitkan ku." Sasuke berkata dengan wajah dan suara yang datar.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala lalu menengok ke arah Sasuke hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi. Ia justru keluar gubug.

"Cih..See.?" Sasuke berdecih.

"Heii hujannya reda, hanya tinggal gerimis sedikit. Kita lanjut lagi yuk..." Ajak Hinata.

Agak heran melihat Hinata yang semangat begitu, namun mereka mengikuti ajakan Hinata untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kini team 7 dan team 8 berjalan beriringan untuk menyelesaikan misi. Sayang ditengah perjalanan hujan kembali turun dan cukup deras.

"Heiii itu ada gubug, mungkin itu pos ayooo.." Sasuke berteriak sambil menggandeng Hinata yang memang berada di sebelahnya.

"Loh, yang lain mana?" Sasuke heran sendiri karena hanya berdua dengan Hinata.

"Hujannya sangat deras, mungkin mereka tidak mendengarmu." ucap Hinata seraya masuk gubug itu.

"Tapi kenapa mereka tak terlihat?" Sasuke masih di luar gubug mencari siapa tahu ada temannya.

"Karena kita berbelok dan mereka lurus." Hinata membuka tasnya, mengecek pakaiannya.

"Yahh basah, humm tidak sempat memakai jas hujan." Hinata seperti sedih.

"Tidak apa, sebentar juga kering." Ucap Sasuke mendekat pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

Hinata menarik nafas "A- ku dengar kau sudah menikah?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Hn."

Hinata menunduk lemah.

"Kami dijodohkan. Ibuku memberiku tantangan dalam satu tahun aku harus membawa calon isteri, kalau tidak aku harus mau menikah dengan gadis pilihannya."

"Pilihan ibu, pasti membanggakan." Hinata berkata dengan nada yang sedikit goyang.

"Inginku kembali ke Jepang dan membawamu. Tapi mana mungkin mudah. Dulu kau bahkan menolakku." Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Kau suka di London?" Tanya Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya seraya mengelap pipinya.

"Aku suka Hutan." Sasuke tersenyum, Hinata bingung. "Karena di hutan aku bisa mendapatkanmu." Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir basah Hinata, melumatnya dengan lahap.

"Kau ingat dulu pun aku mendapatkan ciumanmu di hutan, waktu hiking dulu?" Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata.

Hinata lalu mendekap Sasuke dan terisak. "A- aku merindukanmu Sasuke. Hikz hikz... Kenapa kau justru meninggalkanku jauh sekali. Kau hanya sekali mengatakan kau mencintaiku, la- lalu kau pergi. Padahal aku menunggu kau mengatakannya lagi, ka- karena a- aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku." Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Katakan sekali lagi." Sasuke seperti tidak percaya.

Hinata tidak bicara apa-apa, dia hanya mengangukan kepalanya. Sasuke bahagia sekali hari ini. Ia rangkum wajah Hinata lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata membalas ciuman dari Sasuke.

Tanpa kata cinta, Cinta dapat menunjukkannya. sasuke memperdalam ciumanan pada bibir merah muda Hinata, melumatnya dengan mesra. Nafsu manusia mulai berbicara, Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Hinata yang juga menikmati kegiatan itu ikut melumat bibir Sasuke. Lidah mereka mulai bergulat di sana. Kegiatan itu membuat panas, Sasuke tanpa sadar semakin membuat Hinata menjadi berbaring di atas dipan yang semula mereka duduki.

Nafas Hinata kian memburu, lantaran sesak karena Sasuke menindihnya.

"Hosh Ssahsuke, cukup. Bukankah ini termasuk perselingkuhan."

Sasuke memainkan rambut halus Hinata. "Aku yang selama ini merasa selingkuh di belakangmu. Saat Karin menciumku atau saat kami berhubungan intim, yang aku bayang itu dirimu. Aku memang keterlaluan." Sasuke menunduk.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu menarik kepala Sasuke untuk mendekat padanya. Hinata mencium Sasuke, lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menikmatinya, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya telah mengusup kaos Hinata dan menyentuh kulit pinggang gadis indigo itu. Hinata terkejut dan memegang tangan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya, membuat Hinata kenikmatan dan melupakan tangan Sasuke yang sedang bergerilya ditubuhnya. Sasuke semakin berani menyusupkan tangannya, kini sudah dibawah payudara Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya telah mencapai puncak gunung Hinata yang mengeras. Sasuke mulai meremas payudara Hinata dengan lembut.

"Achh Ssahsuh, aapah yyang kkau la lakukan." Hinata mencoba protes di sela ciumannya.

"Ah maaf, kau tidak menyukainya." Sasuke menarik tangannya dan memundurkan dirinya dari Hinata.

Hinata kemudian memeluk Sasuke dari samping. "Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukainya? Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan memainkanku tanpa melepaskan bajuku." Hinata mencium lagi Sasuke dan membimbing tangan Sasuke ke payudaranya.

"Hinata, jangan dipaksakan. Jika kau tidak mau pun tidak akan mengurangi cintaku paadamu." Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Aku menyukainya." Hinata menggerakkan tangan Sasuke di payudaranya yang masih terhalang baju.

Sasuke kemudian meremas payudara Hinata kencang. "Aaahhhh" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke kemudian membuka baju Hinata.

"Waahhh, jadi ini kenapa kau selalu tertup untuk berpakain? Beautiful boobs."

Sasuke menaikan bra Hinata hingga terpampanglah duo gunung yang indah. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke kemudian menghisap puting pink Hinata.

"Oouhhhh, Sasuke. Ummm" Hinata mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Desahan Hinata terdengar sexy di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke semakin bersemangat memainkan Hinata. Ia cubit puting Hinata sebelah kiri dah ia gigit putiing kanannya. Ia lumat lagi bibir Hinata dengan ganas. Sasuke membimbing tangan Hinata menuju selangkangannya.

"Aaaahh. Ups" Hinata berteriak.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bingung.

"A- aku belum pernah emm itu.. Aah"

"Oohhh, baiklah biar aku yang buka sendiri." Sasuke kemudian menurunkan celana jeansnya. Terpampanglah Sasuke dengan kaos dan celana dalamnya yang menonjol besar.

"Kau nanti pasti akan menyukainya." Bisik Sasuke kemudian kembali mencumbu Hinata.

Hinata terfokus pada gesekan Sasuke pada selangkangannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah memasukkan jarinya pada kemaluah Hinata. "Ummmm" Hinata menggeliat dan mencengkram Sasuke sangat erat. Gesekan itu semakin membuatnya merasakan keanehan yang berbeda, keaneha, yang nikmat.

Sasuke kemudia mencium leher Hinata dengan rakus, lalu turun ke gundukan daging yang indah membusung, lalu perlahan turun ke perut rata itu, sambil,membuka celana Hinata dan sampailah pada milik Hinata. Tanpa babibu Sasuke langsung menjilati milik Hinata itu dengann lembut yang kelamaan semakin ganas. Hinata menggelijang dibuatnya.

"Oouuhh Sasuke,, ummm aaahhh..,ummm" Hinata merintih dan menggeliat menahan sensasi di tubuhnya.

"Tak ku sangka kau bisa sesexy ini Hinata." Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya dengan milik Hinata, kini ia mencium bibir ranum Hinata.

"Aku akan memasukkannya ya sayang..." Sasuke mencium kening Hinata.

Kata sayang barusan meluncur dari bibir Sasuke membuat hati Hinata berdegup dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hati-hati ya..." Hinata tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang membuka celana dalamnya.

Sasuke menggesekkan miliknya ke bibir bawah milik Hinata, membuat Hinata merem melek. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memasukkan miliknya.

"Auch, pelan Sasuke.. Thats hurts, i swear."

"Maaf sayang, aku akan lebih pelan lagi." Sasuke memperlambat usahanya untuk memasuki Hinata.

"Ahhhh, ummmm iya... Teruskan saja." Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata sepenuhnya. Perlahan semakin kerss Sasuke menekan miliknya.

"Auchmmhhh... Ahhchhh" Di sela kenikmatannya Hinata menangis.

Dengan terus melumat bibir Hinata, perlahan Sasuke mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Tanpa di ajari, Hinata juga ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Sempit sekali sayang... Ahhh i love you Hinata. Ouuhhh,, yah terus sayang..." Sasuke ikut menikmati goyangan pinggul Hinata yang membiusnya.

Sasuke terus memompa Hinata dari atas. Semakin lama nafsunya bertambah dan membuat dirinya semakin memompa Hinata. Hinata yang memang baru kenal kegiatan ini membuatnya sudah beberapa kali menggelijang dan mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Hinataaaa... I'll cum baby... Ouuhhh bersama ya sayang... Ouhhhh" Sasuke mempercepat pompaannya kepada Hinata, hingga menciptakan irama khhas bercinta.

"Aaahhh, aku tidak me-mengerti Sasuke. Ahkuu aaahhh ouuhhh... Ummmm" Hinata pun semakin menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan tangannya mencengkram Sasuke kuat.

"Oouuuuhhhhhhhh."

Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar bersama. Sasuke mencium kening dan bibir Hinata. Kini Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"Terimakasih sayang. Seperti yang selama ini aku bayangkan. Kau...nikmat." Sassuke berbisik pada Hinata.

"Ini perselingkuhan. Aku tidak akan mengulangi laagi. Hikz ke kenapa hikz, ka kau harus jauh sekali." Hinata menangis di dada Sasuke.

Hati Sasuke perih mendengarnya, ia peluk erat Hinata. "Hatiku tetap padamu Hinata. Percaya padaku." Sasuke tak terasa menjatuhkan air mata di pucuk kepala Hinata. Mereka saling berciuman mesra dan kemudian mengenakan lagi pakaian mereka.

Hujan telah reda, 2 sejoli itu berjalan lagi untuk segera mencapai tenda. Meski kadang dalam perjalanannya Sasuke sering mencium Hinata tiba-tiba. Hinata sempat protes kenapa Sasuke tidak dingin lagi, Sasuke hanya menjawab "Jika di depanmu aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan hatiku.

Sebelum team terakhir yaitu team 10 tiba, mereka berhasil kembali ke kemah mereka. Kaawan mereka lainnya mencurahkan kekhawatirannya kepa dua orang itu. Setelah team terakhir tiba mereka di persilahkan menggabungkan puzzle yang bertuliskan "Happy Birthday Konoha High School, Big Memories Big Love."

Mereka bermalam sekali lagi di sana. Hingga pagi mereka harus pulang. Kembali ke kehidupan dewasa mereka, kembali mencari ubat untuk sakitnya kehidupan ini.

Semua kembali lagi, begitu pun Sasuke yang kembali ke rumahnya di London. Hinata kembali lagi menjadi gadis karir yang setia sendiri.

...

...

...

One Year Later

"Dengan begitu gugatan Cerai dari saudara Sasuke di kabulkan."

Tok tok tok

Sasuke resmi bercerai dengan Karin, dengan alasan Karin tidak bisa memberinya keturunan. Sasuke kembali ke Jepang, membuka bisnis dan hidup barunya. Ia mengejar gadis satu-satunya yang mengisi hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Dengan mantap kaki kekarnya menapak tanah jepang seturunnya dari pesawat. Dengan taksi bandara ia menuju tempat tinggal gadisnya untuk segera memberi kejutan kecil untuk gadisnya.

Taksi itu berhenti di depan rumah berhiaskan indah. Ia turun dari taksi dan membawa kopernya menuju gerbang yang terbuka itu, banyak orang di sana. Orang-orang berpakaian rapih, bunga-bunga terpajang indah di sepanjang jalan taman depan rumah megah itu. Sepertinya Sasuke mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di rumah Hyuuga itu. Seketika Sasuke ragu untuk melanjutkan. Sasuke tersenyum pahit dan berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ssaasuke…" Suara lembut itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati orang yang memang ingin ditemuinya. Gadis itu cantik dengan dibalut gaun putih panjang dan hiasan kepalanya yang indah.

"Kauuu.. sedang…" Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya kartena susah mengutarakannya.

Hinata bingung akan kalimat menggantung Sasuke. Dengan mengikuti pandangan Sasuke pada gaunnya Hinata akhirnya paham.

"Oh, Tidak… ini acara pernikahan nii-san dengan Tenten. Mau masuk?" Hinata mengajak Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu berlari memeluk Hinata, ia mencium singkat bibir yang ia rindukan.

"Aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Sekali lagi Sasuke mencium gadis itu.

Hinata menggandeng Sasuke untuk ikut masuk menghadiri pesta kakaknya.

"Aku sudah bercerai." Bisik Sasuke di sela gandengan tangannya dengan Hinata.

"Apa?" Hinata tidak mendengar.

"Aku bercerai dengan Karin, dan akan segera menikahimu."

"Kau bercanda?" Hinata kaget.

"Tidak mungkin aku terus berbohong pada Karin dan keluargaku kan? Yang aku cinta itu kau."

Hinata menitikan air matanya, yang kemudian di seka oleh Sasuke.

…..

"Kau sedang lihat apa, saying?"

"Lihat…. Aku sudah tahu… dari dulu itu yang Sasuke suka adalah Hinata. Bukan aku."

"Sakura.. huft" Sai lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Sayaaaaanggg tapi kan akhirnya yang aku cintai hanya kamu.. Saiii.." Sakura berlari kecil mengejar suaminya.

OWARI

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HINATA DAN THE BOYS AND THE GIRLS,(WA SHL group).

Aku persembahkan fict abal ini untuk event SLASH. Entah dimana sweetnya... Haha. Gomen sodara-sodara,,,

Yang mau kritik dan saran, saya tunggu ripiu'y yah... Lopiuuuuu ㈏0㈎9㈋2

Special thax to : Wely-nee, Ka Okta, dan temean-teman grup TBTG..


End file.
